The Prince
by SakuraLight
Summary: Narutois an assassin trying to kill the high Prince Sasuke but got caught. After making a deal with Prince Sasuke he becomes Sasuke’s consort, given the chance to kill Sasuke but in return each time that Naruto fail he must spend a night w the Prince. Wha


Title: Never Forgotten

Author: SakuraHikari

Archived: for R version (Please ask first if he/she wants the story to be post somewhere else.)

Summary: Naruto is an assassin trying to kill the high Prince Sasuke but got caught. After making a deal with Prince Sasuke he becomes Sasuke's consort, given the chance to kill Sasuke but in return each time that Naruto fail he must spend a night in the Prince's bed. Will Naruto kill the handsome prince or fall in love better yet run away? 

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: SasuNaru, others like ShikaIno maybe LeeSaku, KakaIruk

Feedback: Reviews please it keeps the story going but don't say anything mean it makes me really sad. sob…sob…

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura basically almost everyone

Beta's: DrOwNiNgInEbOnY (D.I.E: Yosh! I'm back! And with kosher crackers! Yum)

Author Notes: There might be some Sakura bashing (I don't like her)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything like the characters although. I am not doing this for money only for fun. (Letting my creative mind work its magic.) The only thing I own is the plot somewhat, I got the idea from Oujisama game then add more to it. So don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Assassination 

A shadow moved quickly across the grounds, dodging the guards station around the palace. And as the moonlight crept through the darken clouds a flash of blonde is seen before it quickly disappear along with the moonlight.

_I have to move quickly. According to the informant, a change of guards are happening right now. So I wouldn't have much trouble sneaking into his room. He must be asleep by now, after all it is midnight, not only that but the window should be open, if the information is anything to go by._

The shadow suddenly stopped at a wall that is over grown with morning glories, looking up there to see a balcony. The shadow grabbed onto the niches of the stones and started to climb upward, hoping that a guard wouldn't pass under. As the shadow finally reached the balcony the moon once more appears. Giving light to the assassin standing on the balcony, wearing nothing else but a black pants and sleeveless black shirt which contrast greatly against golden tan skin that glowed in the moonlight, his blonde hair moving gently with the midsummer wind however is eyes are hard to tell with his black against the light.

_It's a good thing the doors are open but who in the right mind would leave their doors open. Especially now a day, not only that but this guy is a prince. Does he want to die early or what? Oh well, not my problem, it just makes my job easier. _

The man crept through the doors and walked quickly to the canopy bed. Avoiding the furniture that is stationed around the room. He notice to the right there is door that could lead to the bath area or out to the living quarters and another door in front. The bed was hard to make out because of the darkness but it must be pretty expensive because of the fact that this is the high prince. The Prince looked like he was lying with his back turn toward the balcony. The figure slowly withdraws a blade that was attached to his belt, creeping ever so slowly toward the unsuspecting prince. As he got to the side of the bed with the blade held up high, he was about to bring it down when the prince on the bed suddenly jump up, grab the blade along with the wrist from the black figure and push him on to the bed face down. The figure was pinned down to the bed unable to move and before he realized what was happening, the candles light were lilt and his hands were tied behind his back.

Somebody grabbed him by his arm and turned him around. At first he could not see because of the light but then it got focus. The person in front of him was a young man, around eighteen, his age as well, dark black-blue hair that sticks out it the back and long bangs in front. Pale ivory skin, black eyes that seem to be an endless sky and a leen but muscular body that left a lot of people man and woman alike drooling. All in all the person in front of him was to die for.

"Are you even listening to me?" The man in front of the figure question is the prince, the high prince of Althan that goes by the name of Sasuke.

"Of course I'm listening!" The figure yelled back. Now that there was light, the looks of the assassin could be seen. Blonde hair that would put the sun to shame and blue eyes that remind the prince of the sky and sea, a very cute face with sun tan skin and three whiskers like scars on each cheek. The young blonde was shorter than the prince; he was probably shorter than even some of the women in the court.

Sasuke finally finished his examination of the blonde and asked his question again. "What is your name?"

The reply was quite short and rude. "None of ya damn business!"

That just made the young prince furious, no one had ever spoken to him like that before. His eyes darkened with anger and his lips turn into a scowl. Arms shot out and grabbed the blonde by the shirt, pulling him close to the prince's face.

"Listen hear and listen good, you can answer me or I will let you answer to the dungeons. Or better yet don't answer and die keeping it." Sasuke said giving him a cold hearted glare.

All the blonde did was stared up at Sasuke, puff up his cheeks and replied, "I rather die."

Now as you can all tell that this young man can be considered as an idiot or really brave to stand up to the high prince like that. But truth be told, he was just being stubborn.

_There is no way in hell am I going to back down from this 'I have a stick in my ass bastard', if the rumors are true than he is just a cold hearted man who should just die before he gets the chance of destroying other people's lives. _

Sasuke couldn't help but become intrigued by the blonde, after all no one had the gusts to stand against him, all were afraid of him. Always bowing down to what he wants. And he always got what he wants from materials, to bed partners. Nothing was denied from him. And yet here was someone who dare to say no.

Sasuke's thoughts were running wild. _What the hell is so important about a name? Well if he won't tell me then I'll force it out from him. He's the first person to ever defy me. What is this feeling? He's not that bad looking either, hell he looks_

_more like a female than a male with that small body and those big blue eyes that seems to swallow you whole. Not only that, but he doesn't worship the ground I walk on. He's interesting… It doesn't look like anything can affect him. But then again everyone has a weakness except me that is. I wonder if I…_

The blonde was starting to get nervous; anyone would especially if the damn prince was staring at them like that. The guy could be planning his torture or death for all we know.

The only thing that was going on in the blonde's head was. _I'm going to die._

"Ahem…." The Prince voice brought the blonde's mind back from his angst.

The prince tightens his grip on the blonde and then throws him back on the bed. "Look idiot…."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"...I can already guess that you got in here with some help. Who ever that person is would have to be working at the castle. It doesn't take a lot of work to find this person out. Mmmm…what would I do when I do find this person." By now Sasuke was leaning close to the blonde that was half laying half sitting on the bed. The blonde could help but moving back a little bit at a time. The blonde boy was getting more afraid by the minute, not for himself but for his friend.

Sasuke took notice of the boy's discomfort, but that didn't stop him from talking. "Since you aren't talking maybe your friend will. The guards in the dungeons will be quite happy in getting someone new to play with. You know the people of this country nickname the dungeon as Earth's Hell. They are right you know, it is hell down there no one have ever lasted long or escape before. Those that do last for a few weeks wish that they die…"

"NARUTO! MY NAME IS NARUTO!"

Sasuke by now was right on top of the boy name Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but gave a smirk. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it."

"Bastard," Was his only replied.

That just made Sasuke smirk more, and Naruto couldn't help but cower under the black haired prince. There was something going on in the prince's head and it wasn't good news for Naruto. Sasuke move one of his hands to Naruto's whisker cheek. Naruto winced a little, thinking that Sasuke was going to strike him. But all Naruto felt was something stroking his cheek. He opened one of his eyes to check out what was happening.

Naruto thought of the prince as being mentally ill when he looked. _What the hell is he doing? Why is he stroking my cheek like that? One minute his was threatening me the next he's being gentle. What is he? Bipolar?_

Maybe the prince was bipolar considering what was going on in that mind of his._ So cute… I wonder…_

The next thing that happened left Naruto's mouth hanging open. Prince Sasuke of the country of Althen smiled. The world had ended or at least it was going to. The smile made Naruto's stomach flip, of course that was only because Naruto knows that something horrible was going to happen next and that he was just afraid for the moment and by no means that Naruto was excited (keeping telling yourself that Naruto).

"You really care for your fellow friends don't you?" Sasuke asked even though he already knew that answer considering what had just happen a few minutes ago.

"None of ya dame business!" The replied was spoken with anger.

That only made Sasuke smiled more. "I'll take that as a yes then. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, do you? It wouldn't be hard to find those assassins and spies then have them executed. It would be like stepping on an insect, not much effort will be made," Sasuke said cruelly in his dark and husky voice.

Naruto was getting angrier and more scared by the second; he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt just because he messed up on the mission.

"…I-I-I-I already told you my name. What more do you want from me?" Naruto shook his wild blonde hair as he asked that question. Getting the feeling that the answer was going to seal his fate. He really wasn't far off on that thought.

"You." Was Sasuke's short reply.

"Uhhh…" Naruto's eyes widen to the size of diner plates as he slowly processed the information.

Apparently Naruto wasn't going to answer soon. So Sasuke decided to take things into his own hands, he was going to make a deal with Naruto. Of course whether Naruto said yes or no, it wouldn't matter because Uchiha's always get what they want. And right now he wanted Naruto. A toy to dominate until he grew bored.

"Look Naruto, if you become my consort I will let all this go. Your friends get to live." Sasuke explained.

Naruto's mind had started to process the information and was thinking over what to answer. _Hell why am I even thinking about this. I already know what I answer will be beside if I become one it doesn't mean that he will touch me._ (The poor and naive fool.)

"Fine but you can't touch me, got it," Naruto answered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what a consort means? If I can't touch you then you might as well be just a servant. Which isn't going to happen. Mmmmm…I wonder if you're still a virgin." Sasuke thought aloud, turn on by the possibility of a virgin. After all there were hardly any virgins left at this age, which Sasuke can guess that Naruto couldn't be over seventeen or sixteen.

Naruto's face turned bright red to answer Sasuke's question.

"Hummm…I doubt that I'll live long anyways. Especially since I failed the mission." Was the bitter reply.

Sasuke already got any answer for that. "Fine then, you can attack me anytime you want…"

Naruto's face brightened immediately along with a smile. _I haven't fail yet._

"…But each time you fail it is one night in my bed."

That wiped the smile off the blonde's face._ Damn, I knew he was a sarcastic bastard that loves to torture. But the opportunity is too good to be true. Ahhhhh why is this happening to me? I've never done anything wrong ok that's not true but I've never hurt anyone … Ok this isn't working. Still whyyyyyyy? Think logically Naruto, if you become his consort, _**shiver**_, then you get the chance of killing him in turn if you fail you have to sleep with him. But also the good side, he leaves everyone involved alone. Sooooo what is my answer?_

The myriad of emotions that cross Naruto face was adorable, at least to the young prince. He almost smiled. Almost. But in truth he just wanted to jump the cute blonde and see what other emotions he could bring out.

"Yes. I'll" "**Gulp**" "become you consort." Naruto spoke with a trembling voice, look down to his lap hoping not to see the face of success on Sasuke's face. Which wasn't there, but Sasuke was smiling on the inside.

Sasuke moved forward, cupping his hands under Naruto's chin and pulled it up, moving his face closer to Naruto's. Naruto was looking all defeated and submissive, Sasuke felt a trembler running through his back.

"Well then why don't you give me a taste," Sasuke whispered in a husky, deep, lustful voice that roll over Naruto's ears like velvet being touch and send shivers down his back (not that Naruto was ever going to admit it).

Sasuke slowly lower his lips to Naruto's pink petal looking lips hoping not to scare the blonde especially since the blonde is a virgin he could be one in kissing too. His lips slowly brush against Naruto's, while Naruto's eyes were widened. Sasuke started to press his lips harder against Naruto….

……….

……….

PUNCH 

Yea, Sasuke had the right idea; Naruto's a virgin in kissing too.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Well Naruto escape this horrible(yea right) fate, tone in for the next chapter on The Prince. Hahahahaha ok I'm done. Hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to my beta.


End file.
